Re: Kingdom Hearts
by Digimonking99
Summary: This is Kingdom hearts done in chronicalogical order, with a couple of my own OCs thrown in. Will start with BBS and end with my own made up KH3. Thanks for reading! Horrible summary, but the story is better.
1. The Mage's apprentice

**The title is a reference to how the remakes of Coded and Chain of memories had a Re: in front of the them. I will be staring my kingdom hearts series in chronicalogical order. I will start with this one, Birth By Sleep, and keep going. Even creating a plot line for KH3. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting in my bed when I felt the blonde haired boy above me move.

"Can you stop moving Ventus?" I asked. I'm Ignis. I have fire red hair thats smoothed down on the top but spiky on the sides. My eyes are amber colored, and like Ventus, I am 13. I share a bunk bed with Ventus, me and the others call him Ven. The others are Terra and Aqua, our friends. Tomorrow they test for their marks of mastery. Ya see, we're Keyblade wielders, once you are at a certain point in your training, if you train from walking age it's usually around 16 like Terra and Aqua, you test to become a master. Even if you're not a master you can still apprentice someone. I'm Aqua's apprentice, I want to become a master Mage like her.

"But there's a meteor shower. Come on, lets go get a better look." Ven suggested, I sighed and followed him out to the courtyard. He wasn't satisfied there so we kept moving towards the training grounds. While there we stopped and practiced a little bit. We started running to the cliff. It's our favorite spot to stargaze from. We both lay back in the grass and watched as the lights streaked across the sky.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Ven asked, staring at the sky, "Hey lets make a wish, I wish that Terra and Aqua will both pass their exam." I was still thinking about my wish as I noticed his eyelids flutter closed.

"Goodnight..." I said, staring up at the sky. A few miniutes later Ven woke up and stretched before starting to go back to sleep. Right then the blue haired head of Aqua appeared and looked him in the eye. Causing him to shoot up.

"Whoa!" He shouted, getting up on his knees to look at her, "Give me a break, Aqua." She laughed and said, "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You should have at least brought a blanket, that goes for you too Ignis." I blushed, one thing I didn't mention is that I have a huge crush on her. They talked for a little bit before walking over to ledge and sitting down, I joined them.

"Hey Aqua, have you ever wondered what stars are, where light comes from?" Ven asked.

"Well, they say-" Aqua was interrupted by a brown haired boy walking over to us.

"That every star up there is another world." They turned around and saw Terra.

"Terra." Aqua exclaimed.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." He continued, "The light is their hearts, and its shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"You two are lucky, after you pass the exams tomorrow you'll get to go to them." I said, looking at Terra upside down.

"Acctually since your my apprentice, you'll go where ever I go." Aqua said, patting my shoulder.

"Speaking of which, why did you become a Mage? Thats a girls job." Terra said, the last part jokingly.

"I still don't get the whole thing about stars." Ven said.

"In other words they're just like you, Ven." Terra said, and Ven walked over to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid" Aqua and I laughed at the two squabbling.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" Terra asked, crossing his arms.

"I can't help it, you two would make the weirdest brothers." She stated, and I quickly came up with a retort, "Don't you mean sisters." That got her to laugh even more, and I almost fell off the cliff laughing. Then Ven started laughing, putting his hands behind his head. They both came and sat down with Aqua and I. We stared at the night sky before Aqua got up a few minutes later and said, "Oh yeah. Since our marks of mastery exams are tomorrow, Ignis and I have made some good luck charms." She held up four necklaces with different colored stars. Terra's was orange, Ven's was green, Aqua's was blue, and mine was red.

"I get one too?" Ven asked.

"Of course." Aqua said, and she and I held ours out, "One for each of us." The others also held out theirs in the middle of the group.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit..." She trailed off and I continued her thought, "And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart." I finished, and looked at Aqua.

"You'll always find your way back to each other." She said, "Technically, I think your supposed to make them with seashells, but we did the best with what we had."

"Oy, sometimes your such a girl." Terra said, referring to Aqua.

"Hey what do you mean 'sometimes'?" She asked, offended.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked, changing the subject.

"Well that's yet to be seen, but I did work in a little magic on it." The blue haired girl replied.

"Gotta love being a Mage." I stated.

"Really? what?" Ven asked, his mood lifting up.

"An unbreakable connection."'she responded, lifting her charm up in the air. Terra asked if we wanted to spar, I summon my Keyblade, which I called WildFire, and sparred with Aqua. After about 15 miniutes we finished up in a free for all. Ven and I went back to the edge of the cliff for a second, watching as a few more meteor streaked across the sky.

"Hey we're heading back." Terra informed, standing next to Aqua.

"Yeah me too." Ven said and ran off after them I watched as one last shooting star fell and made my wish,

"I wish that no matter what, we'll always be together and our friendship will never be broken." I opened my eyes and caught up with the others.

* * *

**This chapters kind of short since its just an introductory chapter. The other chapters should be at least twice as long as this.**


	2. Mark of Mastery

I was sitting down in the room where the mark of mastery exam was going to take place. I was here early so I had to wait for everyone. I summoned my Keyblade and started swinging it from my index finger. Eventually I got bored of that and started practicing my Mage skills on the wooden targets that were kept in a closet. I then started to reminisce about when I first came here 3 years ago. It had started in my home world, traverse town, a small town that was one of the only places where you could easily travel to worlds that were right next to it. Most worlds had no idea that there were other worlds besides there own.

Anyway, I had just started school again and did well until one day I accidentally set a teachers hair on fire just by pointing at him. Then I accidentally froze the vice principal, and finally I made the principal float in midair. My parents decided to send my here, the land of departure, to train under Master Eraqus. He assigned me to train under Aqua as a Mage. I've learned to control my powers and have even already passed my junior Mage training, which is no easy feat. I still remember when I first met Aqua I practically lost all language skills trying to talk to her the first time.

Now that I think back, I wonder if it was destiny that brought me here. Soon Master Eraqus came in followed by a strange, bald man wearing a black coat. He looked at me and had the feeling that he was bad news. Then I remembered, this was the man that had brought Ven here a little over a year ago. And I had gotten the same bad vibes from him then, and now.

"Good to see your up early and training." Master Eraqus said and ruffled my hair, myself promptly fixing it, 'Ignis, this is Xehanort. Last time he was here you never learned his name." The old man looked at me and smiled. I didn't return it. Ven, Aqua, and Terra soon came in and Ven stood in the sidelines with me. Xehanort took a seat while master Eraqus stood, looking at the two students about to take the test for their marks of mastery.

"Today you will be examined for the mark of mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as canadites. But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither. But I am sure our guest, master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready?"

"Yes." Both of them replied, and master Eraqus took out his Keyblade.

"Then let the examinations begin." five orbs of light appeared and hovered in place. Aqua and Terra got ready; I looked over to Xehanort who flexed his wrist. The two students were about to charge when the orbs were surrounded by a slight dark haze and started to move. Keyblades in hand, Terra and Aqua rushed forward, lunging at the orbs. Two of them made their way toward Ven and I.

"Ven! Ignis!" Aqua and Terra shouted, Ven and I summoned our Keyblades. Ven lunged foward and destroyed the orb that went after him.

"Fire!" I shouted and a small ball of flame hit the orb attacking me.

"Don't worry about us, you two focus on the exam." Ven told them.

"Yeah these things are just like the dummies we practice on." I added unleashing another blast of fire at another orb.

"But you two are in danger here!" Aqua said worriedly, "Go wait in your rooms."

"Ah come on, this would be good practice." I argued.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become masters, I'm not gonna miss it." Ven added.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." Terra reassured, "they've been training just as hard as us." Aqua and Terra started attacking the orbs and Ven and I took care of the ones that came toward us. Ven was attacking one when another hovered behind him.

"Ven! Watch out!" Aqua shouted, slashing through another orb.

"I got it! Blizzard!" An ice shard flew from the tip of my Keyblade and hit the orb just before it got Ven.

"Thanks!" He smiled and continued fighting. Soon all the orbs were destroyed.

"That was... Unexpected," master Eraqus murmured, "But one must keep a still heart, even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." I watched as Master Eraqus approached Terra and Aqua.

"Now you two will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." One thing I still hadn't gotten used to over the years was Master Eraqus' tendency to use riddles. As soon as the word was given, the two pupils charged headlong at each other. Their blades clashing and producing the metallic ring I was used to hearing. Aqua used her smaller and lighter frame to dodge all incoming attacks before jumping forward and narrowly missing Terra.

Terra was pushed back and Aqua started running toward him. Terra clenched his fist and a dark aura surround it. I faced the ground and sighed. Terra would not have his mark of mastery, this much I did know. On the bright side he did manage to extinguish the darkness quickly. After a few more minutes of sparring, they stopped. Master Eraqus stood up before the two.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Master Eraqus started and continued by saying that both had done a good job but only Aqua had shown the mark of mastery. As soon as he had finished, Ven and I ran up to Terra.

"Terra I'm sorry." Ven said.

"You did a great job though." I told him.

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra asked, ignoring the two of us, "Sorry but I need some time alone." He walked away leaving us there. Aqua had that secret knowledge thing, so Ven and I left.

"Ignis, go train your skills, I would like you to work on zero gravity." I nodded and ran to my room. I approached a small cage in the container and took out a hamster. This was my little lab rat that I would practice spells like cure, zero gravity, and magnet. I pointed my Keyblade at the rodent.

"Zero Grav-" it was right then that I heard a bell, one that usually mean tsomething important. I put the hamster back into his cage and ran off towards the main hall.


	3. New Worlds

I ran down the steps as fast as I could, almost ending up on my face a few times. I reached the main hall and saw Terra and Aqua, I stood in between them.

"What's going on?" I asked. The two shrugged before Aqua asked,

"Why isn't Ven here?" Master Eraqus came out from behind the throne like chairs and approached us.

"That was my dear old friend, Yen Sid. As you know, he is a master no more, but she still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His council serves as sign posts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat. One that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster forms, Yen Sid calls them the unversed. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance between dark and light. The unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news to master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked quietly, Master Eraqus nodded and continued,

"So here we are, I need you two-

"Ahem!"

"I need you three to get this situation under control. Ellaminate the unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others." I raised my hand.

"Yes Ignis?"

"Just thinking out loud here, but aren't things usually forbidden for a reason?"

"They are forbidden because the darkness looms closer than usual within these space, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone that there are other world. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master." Terra turned to leave but was stopped by Master Eraqus,

"Terra, consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?"

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you master in a second. But how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing." Master Eraqus was about to say something but I cut in a old gravelly voice,

"Fear is the path to the dark side, Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hatred. Hatred leads to suffering." I chuckled after I said this. Everyone else followed my lead and started laughing, even Master Eraqus. Then we sobered up and stood up straight.

"I will not fail you again Master." Terra turned to walk out into the courtyard. Aqua then leaned in and asked, "For someone so young, you are very wise." I beamed at her admiration.

"I have a good teacher." What can I say, I'm a huge suck up. She laughed, and then we turned to follow Terra. Right as we exited the building we saw Ven about to follow Terra, who must have already left.

"Ven, no!" I shouted, but it was too late. Ven was already in the Lanes Between. Master Eraqus tasked the two of us to bring the boy back. We nodded and waved our hands over the circular disk that was on upper arms. The magic inside of the disk put a suit of armor on each of us. Aqua's was blue and grey and the helmet had two horns the protruded from the back downward. My helmet was the same except reddish orange and the horns curved forward like tusks. My armor was the same color as my helmet but had some places where it was black. We then threw our keyblades into the air and they became more vehicle like. Aqua's transformed into a scooter with wings and a laser mounted on the bottom. Mine was a hang-glider that I could flip upside down to act like a skateboard. It was colored black with flame like markings spread like spots on a leopard. We climbed on our keyblades, or in my case under, and flew off into a portal that we had opened in the sky. Once in there, we were surrounded by strange pink and purple clouds.

'So this is what the lanes between look like." It was right then that a big white creature approached the two of us.

"Unversed!" The huge white creature flew between us, sending each of us in opposite directions, and to different worlds. I flipped my Keyblade upside down so I could get some control over it. I stopped the spinning and looked up, a world covered in jungle. I cold see a dark mist covering it like a thin cloud.

"That must mean there are unversed down there." I made my Keyblade de-materialize and fell toward the world. Once I was out of the lanes between and into the actual world a de-materialized my armor too. I looked around and heard the constant hum of insects and chirping of birds. There seemed to be no immediate danger, so I started looking for the inhabitants of the world. I felt my chest being hit by something and then looked at what hit me. A small boy, with wild brown hair and wearing only a loincloth. He started chattering in some foreign language, I searched my memory for a spell that would help me understand him and then casted it.

"The Zugor's pets are after me!" He shouted and hid in a nearby log.

"Zugor?" I wondered, but had no time to dwell on it, five small, blue monsters jumped out from where the boy had come.

"Unversed!" I materialized my Keyblade and held it tightly, ready to fight. One jumped at me, and I quickly reacted by dodging and spinning around, dark mist surrounding it as it was destroyed.

"Lets party." More unversed, these ones bigger and with claws jumped out to help their comrades. They all charged and I smirked. I cut through their ranks and turned around to find the little boy. He crept out of the log and pointed behind me. Without even looking I flipped the Keyblade to point behind me and shot out a blast of fire, incinerating the last unversed. I brought the Keyblade back in front of me and blew on the tip like a gun that had just fired its bullet.

"Thanks, I thought I was doomed." The boy said.

"No problem, my name's Ignis. What's yours?"

"I'm Tarzan."

* * *

**And now I'm going to leave you all cruelly with a cliff hanger. Mu ha ha ha ha!**


	4. Dark Mountain

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. This chapter's dedicated the the reviewers. Also I revised the first chapter and changed the name of Ignis' Keyblade to WildFire. One more note, this world is based upon Tarzan II a sequel/Prequel to the original Tarzan. You can find the full movie on Youtube in parts.**

* * *

"I'm Tarzan." I pondered the name for a minute, and then wondered what was up with his choice of clothing.

"That's an," I paused looking for a word, "Interesting name. Where's your family?" At the mention of this his expression went to the opposite end of the spectrum. Going from glad, to crestfallen in a matter of moments.

"I'm running away. All the other gorrilas think that I'm nothing but bad luck to the family."

"Gorillas?"

"Yeah, we were crossing a ravine when I fell. My mom tried to recue me but I fell onto a ledge inside of the cliff. When I made my way back to our nests I heard the other gorillas talking about how everyone would be safer now that I was gone." poor kid.

"Hey do you need any help?"

"No, I'll manage by myself." The boy walked off into the jungle. I shrugged to myself and walked in the direction Tarzan had come from. I was walking past a tree when I noticed something out of place near the tree. When I went back and inspected the area, I found a small chest. I tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe..." I summoned my Keyblade and hit the chest with it. This time it opened, and I dug out the contents. It was a small jar with a star in it, I recognized it as a potion. This could come in handy if I can't use Cure. I slipped inside my pocket and kept walking. I eventually reached a huge tree that seemed to be made of many trees. I looked around, awe inspired. I backed into something, I moved my hands and started to place my hands on it. Warm, furry, big. I turned around and was staring face to chest with a large silverback gorilla.

"Umm, hi there." I smiled nervously. The gorilla stood on its hind feet and beat its chest. Letting off an intimidating roar. It worked, I was intimidated.

"What are you doing here?" The gorilla asked. I gulped,

"My name is Ignis. I got..." I was looking for the right words, "Shipwrecked. My ship crashed here and I'm looking for shelter. Just for a night." He grunted and walked off into the trees. I'll take that as a yes. I followed him and saw as dozens of gorillas walk out into the open. All ranging in ages and color. Infants and adults, black ones and brown ones. It was amazing. The big silverback walked over to a medium sized brown furred gorilla. Standing beside them was a young gorilla, black furred and had an unusual fur do. the hair on its head was arranged in a Mohawk shape. They were all muttering and whispering among themselves. The brown furred gorilla standing next to the silverback walked up to me,

"Hello, my name is Kala. You've already met my mate, Kerchack. Welcome to our family there's an abandoned nest that Terk will take you to."

"Terk?" Kala pointed over at the young gorilla with the funny hair do. I walked over to my guide.

"The names Ignis." I greeted and stuck my hand out.

"What you want me to do with it? Terk asked.

"You're supposed to shake it."

"Why would I shake it?"

"You're funny." I commented and ruffled her hair.

"Hey watch the hair, bub!" She shouted after fixing her hair. I laughed and started running, stopping right before a tree root. Just as th female gorilla was about to run into me. I moved, making her trip over the root.

"Why I oughta." She muttered. Eventually the sun set and everyone retreated to the nests. I climbed in the abandoned one and pulled a small circulri object out of my pocket. I pressed a button in the middle and it grew to a beach ball sized globe, showing the worl and my location on it. By pressing a button on the bottom I could bring up some information about the world. I read all of it, knowing what to expect when I headebocci out into the jungle tomorrow. I shut the disk off and slowly crept into the realm of dreams.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I jumped out of the nest and went looking for Terk before I had to leave. I found her moping on one of the branches, surrounded by three infant gorillas. She was saying something to them andicrept closer soicould hear.

"It just wouldn't be the same without Tarzan." She said, and I emerged from the shrubbery just a young elephant burst out of the bushes.

"Terk! Tarzan's alive!" The elephant shouted.

"That's impossible." Terk said.

"But I heard him. He was saying 'don't tell anyone.'" Terk held a hand to her head before replying,

"You've been soaking in the sun too long." I walked up to the two.

"I saw a young boy in the jungle yesterday named Tarzan." I informed.

"Where was heading?" Terk asked with excitment. I pointed to a tall mountain a couple miles from here.

"Dark Mountain." She muttered, "Lets go get him!" She hopped on the elephants back and we started to run in the direction of the mountain.

"Uh Terk?" The elephant pointed behind us and we saw the three infant gorillas following us. Terk told them to stay here and cover for them. After that was out of the waywe charged right back into the jungle. I was introduced to the elephant. His name was Tantor and he was afraid of pretty much everything. We were halfway to Dark Moutainwhen we were attacked by Unversed.

"Take cover, I'll handle these clowns." Tantor was more than happy to oblige, once they were hidden I summoned WildFire to my hand and got ready to party. This attack part consisted of about a dozen floods, half a dozen scrappers, a couple bruisers, and unversed that resembled a bruiser but was more monkey like. I was about to unleash a fire spell to take care of the floods when I remembered I was surrounded by trees. Fire plus wood equals bad things. The large monkey like unversed charged at me so I back flipped out of the way and gave a quick slash to its face. I tore the disk out of my pocket and pointed It towards the monkey. A small image of it appeared on the disk and said it was a wild bruiser, and its weakness were its feet. I flipped into a tree and shut the disk off. I jumped back to the ground and grabbed a few vines. I tied one to a tree and held the other end, the wild bruiser charged and at the last momenta dodged and pulled the vine, causing it to trip. I jumped delivered a quick stab to the head and took on the remaining unversed. I took care of the floods and scrappers easily, the bruisers only took slightly longer. Once the path was clear we continued our journey to Dark Mountain. The hike only took a few more hours. We approached a path that led through the side of the mountain and I saw a large area ahead. Dark Mounation must be some sort of inactive volcano, cool.

"Uh Terk, Isn't Dark Mountain where the Zugor lives?' Tantor asked, looking around the canyon nervously and stopped.

"Don't worry about that," Terk climbed off of Tantor's back and started pushing him foward, "He shuts an imaginary figment. He's not real." She didn't sound so sure herself. Tantor hid behind Terk now and replied,

"You know that, and I know that, but does he knew that?" And speak of the devil,

"ZUGOR!" A huge voice boomed and echoed off the canyon's walls.

"GO ON, SHOO!" All three of us ran into the mountain crater.

"I don't believe in zugors! I don't believe in zugors!' Terk shouted. We kept running until we fall of an edge and started sliding down the side of the Terk and I hit something hard and Tantor got stuck in a hole in the cliff wall. We recovered and the thing we crashed into turned to face us, we were staring into eyes of gorillas bigger than Kerchack.

"Uh oh.' I murmured, "We're doomed."

* * *

**Happy Fourth of July everyone, here's another chapter. I've finally got a break from the festivities and send this in. Hopefully my cousins didn't do anything to it, little devils they are. Anyway the next chapter I will probably ends world and introduce the beginning of the next world. Here's a quote as a hint "All we need now is an expert in gibberish." See if you can figure out what disney world is next. Also the little disk thing is my rendering of the journals for the games, information about worlds, and enemies. Please review! ;)**


End file.
